undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage, which are also the items that the player starts with. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Aqua (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight PhotoShop flowey as one of the six souls. The Souls associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, the screen will fill with moving, rotating knives that you must avoid. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby and Ant Sized Froggit. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, many falling circles of 5 hands will drop from the top of the screen. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Papyrus or Sans. Their associated items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Photoshop Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Muffet and Force Bender. Their associated items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line amongst three lines. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, negative words will cross from between two columns of books. When the act button is pressed, the negative words are replaced with positive words that heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Undyne. Their associated items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, there will be three pans rapidly flipping out multiple flames. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a soul that you encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their associated items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Hat, Bought from Bratty and Catty. It's very similar to the Red Soul, but with a shooting mechanic. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, a gun will appear in the middle, and shoot bullets wherever some crosshairs point to. When the act button is pressed, the Yellow Soul heals with Four-Leaf Clovers. Soul colors past Justice are not to be considered Canon within the Undertale universe, they are fan-made past this point. Black (Hatred) The Black Soul is a soul that isn't encountered by the player, but rather used by the Dark Corpse. Associated items are the Gauntlets of Despair and Robes of Deception, which are worn by the Dark Corpse. One that utilizes a black soul has no HP, and is defeated when they reach full HP, making healing the new objective and rendering the FIGHT option useless. If a black flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "Filled with anger and rage, you sent 'Ball' to Hell by stuffing it down the hole." Indigo (Curiosity) The Indigo Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Agroid. Associated items are the Handy Wrench and the Clockwork Helmet, which are found in the Colosseum of Primum Castellum. When your soul is indigo, portals found on walls can be accessed to teleport to another side of the bullet board, or to another bullet board overall. If an indigo flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You wondered what would happen if 'Ball' was taken down, so you came up with an idea" Piano (Tempo) The Piano Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight An Odd Metronome, resembling piano keys. Associated items are the Heavy Mallet and Band Tux, which are found in an abandoned house nearby the Waterfall Dump. When your Soul is piano, it only moves quickly in ticks with the metronome, the speed of the ticks depending on the tempo of the metronome. Additionally, attacking the metronome requires many lines (About 15-20) to hit dead-center in order for the attack to be effective. If a piano-pattered flag is shown from the Snowball Game, the text is "You kept in tempo, and pushed 'Ball' at a steady pace until you were done." Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Auburn (Self-Control) The Auburn SOUL is a SOUL that your default turns into when you encounter Minkfi Yawa in all routes, yet only when she gets mad, much like Syncopate. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Auburn Flag, the text on the screen says, "The Ball had enough Self-Control to stabilize itself, thank you." When you turn auburn, it's as if Minkfi is controlling you, and you go into reverse mode. This SOUL is associated with the Creamy Turtleneck and the Library Book, both of which are items associated with Minkfi (but Minkfi is the future librarian, not the current, green Alphys librarian). Monster (Uniqueness) The Monster SOUL belongs to . The items associated with this SOUL is the Horned Helmet and the Fish-merang. When the player posseses the Monster SOUL, there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the white heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Mersmis - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the White flag, the text says , "Your uniqueness in 'Ball' made you special, and that let you win." Hazel (Innocence) The Hazel SOUL belongs to Cordelia. The items associated with the Hazel SOUL are the Lusty Cape and the Rusty Sabre. Cordelia can change your SOUL mode to Hazel soul mode. Your SOUL will make a duplicate of itself. If you go left, the duplicate goes right, and if you go up, the duplicate goes down. It is very similar to Mersmis' SOUL mode. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same. IF you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Hazel flag, the text says "'Ball' noticed your innocence while playing and, being completely innocent, you passed." Pink (Euphoria) The Pink Soul belongs to Emily. The items associated with the Pink Soul are the Big Pink Ribbon, which Emily posseses, and the Music Player. Emily is able to change your Soul mode to Pink Soul mode, but only when the battle is intense (especially in Genocide Route). There's not a significant difference; you're basically moving like the Red Soul. However, your speed increases A LOT, and it's harder to control than the Red Soul. If you were to press the down button then the left or right, your soul will swing that way rather than staggnating. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Pink flag, the text says: "Ball" had noticed your jocund output while playing, and that made you succeed. Turquoise SOUL (Creativity) The Turquoise SOUL is used by Jimmie. The items "Sculptor's Nail" and "Stained Apron" are associated with it. This SOUL is not used in battle. When the SOUL is summoned in the Photoshop Flowey battle, the SOUL attacks with a backpack being emptied above the player. Several items fall out of the backpack at random. If the SOUL retreats, the items are replaced by stars. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and receiving the Turquoise flag results in text reading: You went against the normal path and guided "Ball" your own way. Grey (Betrayal) The Grey SOUL is only held by Slade. The associated items are: The Bloodied Knife, which says "You feel as if you have been stabbed in the back." and the blue cloak, which says "Many people have worn this cloak, and forgotten their morals." Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a grey flag will read: "Ball wanted a fair game, but through lying and cheating you won." Bistre (Conquest/Success) The Bistre SOUL is a SOUL used by and held by . The associated items are the "Ragged Robes" and the "Broken Staff". The SOUL looks like a very dark greyish monster maroon SOUL covered by a very slight Brass and Grape aura, both of them being colors. It represents Conquest, or Success, depending on your view. When your SOUL is Bistre, the bullet board will shatter, and your SOUL is free to roam around the screen. Not only that, your buttons are scattered everywhere as well. To ACT, you must hover over the enemy's sprite's head and select an action using a menu. To FIGHT, all you gotta do is hover over the enemy and press Z. Your SOUL will turn into a crosshair and it will fly everywhere in the screen. If you press Z anywhere but on your enemy's sprite, you will miss. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's arm, hand, legs or belly, you will do small to medium damage. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's head, it will get a critical hit. For ITEMs, you just have to press X while outside of dialogue. In MERCY, for you to flee, you have to hover out of the screen, and a bit of dialogue will appear. There is a slight chance that an extra scene will trigger. For you to SPARE, you just have to select "SPARE" in the action menu. In the Omega Flowey fight, staves fly downwars through Flowey's TV screen and constantly rotate, breaking and reforming, sending wooden shards everywhere. Sometimes, the staves' eyes may send a deadly magic blast. At the bottom of the screen, there's a flowing ragged linen cloak that's flying upwards, like fire. It rags and reforms, similar to the staves, and it leaves behind many pieces of linen. The linen pieces may turn into the ACT button, which, if touched, turn the broken staves into brand new, wooden staves. The staves' eyes turn into starry eyes and send green blasts, as for the cloak, it reforms and turns into a non-ragged version of itself. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a Bistre flag will read: "You tried your best at "Ball" and succeeded by conquering." Lime (Friendliness) This SOUL is currently owned by Ruth. Her associated items are Dream Sword and Pacifist Flower. The controls are based on a Blue SOUL, but an addition of a shield. Making a blue and green SOUL combined. The shield itself can block bullets from all 8 directions rather than 4. Green bullets will now hurt you, and cannot be avoided by the shield. Avoid it by jumping over it. Winning the 'Ball Game' in Snowdin will get the Lime flag that reads: "But even though your friendliness of "Ball" helped it get to the hole, you succeeded with a smile." Violet (Fairness) This SOUL is owned by Wendy, Her items associated are Balanced Scale and Limited Defense. In this mode you cannot heal from your injuries by using items or swap out other equipment and the hit box for the SOUL is significantly larger making you a more easy target to hit making it an overall more balanced fight. But at the same time the SOUL takes enough invincibility time as a monster takes damage to make the battle more fair for both the enemy and the player. Winning the Ball Game in Snowdin will get a Violet flag that reads: "You tried your best to get through "Ball" and in the end you got it in fair and square." Sepia (Recollection) This SOUL is used by Gallow her weapons of representing are the Old Camera and Blank Photograph, It turns the SOUL a Sepia color and hangs it on a rope, using bounce and momentum mechanics and can only move in four specific directions to move or bounce for different kinds of momentum, perfect for evading hard obstacles. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin you'll get a Sepia Flag stating "During "Ball" you've remembered that you won and got it in whilst recollecting your thoughts" Coral (Precision) This SOUL is used by Dexter his weapons associating are Employee's Hat and Used Uniform. In this mode the SOUL splits in half forming wings of sorts and the movement mechanics are replaced with the movement of your mouse instead of the arrow-keys making needing it to be a lot more precise with dodging many incoming obstacles. In the Snowdin "Ball" Game if you win you'll get a Coral Flag alongside 10G stating "Through playing "Ball" you made sure to be as exact as you were to get to your destination alongside with some trial and error." Acid (Pain) This soul is used on you when fighting Achilles. If you hit something white, you will get hurt (obviously) and then slow down for one second. If you touch something green while Acid colored, you get KR. If you touch an Acid colored attack, you get healed. (If you have a red soul it's the other way around.) Associated items are Achilles' Helmet and Achilles' Arrow. In the flag game, it is rather hard to obtain this color. First, you need to SPARE or kill Achilles. Then you would have to go back to it and interact with the smaller snowball next to it. It will allow you to push it and make it go into the goal. Once it is inside, the Acid colored flag will appear, saying "It must've taken a lot of pain and suffering to win this Ball''.''" It will then give you an Acidic Orb, which will sell at most shopkeepers for 150G. Salmon (Faith) This soul is used on you when fighting Barry. In this mode, the bullet board becomes much like a checkers board, in which select squares will first flash with the yellow-and-red exclamation mark, and then flash white repeatedly. These white attacks will deal a series of low-power attacks. Getting hit by all of them will total 36 damage. Invincibility is disabled in this mode. Several squares will flash green, in which you will be healed. Going into these squares are desirable. In the flag game, it is rather hard to obtain this color. You need to hit the snowball at least 100 times without making it shrink before making it go into the goal. Once it is inside, the Salmon colored flag will appear, saying, "Despite the frustration trying to make it into the goal, you kept faith in yourself and eventually won the game of Ball." It will then award you 30G. Maroon (Confidence) This soul is used when fighting . In this mode, you will be able to fly, but when you get hit you will crash to the ground. Crashing to the ground also does additional damage, the higher up you are, the more damage you take. The bullet board turns red. This doesn't do any thing but can throw you off guard as when you touch it, it makes a hurt noise. In the flag game, you have to hit the ball twice and only twice. First diagonally, then straight forward. When you get the dark red flag will appear saying, "You knew you could do it, and you showed that off and won this game of ball." And it gives you 892G. The items with this soul are the techno knife and the rainbow scarf (Obtained by him giving it to you at Hotland). Dark Blue (Want) The Want soul is a soul color used by Mud. With Want, you are able to to grow for 5 seconds, causing the objects around you to break. This has a cooldown, however, of 10 seconds. You can toggle flying in this mode. At random times, there will be an option to turn one single object into green, making you able to collect it. In the flag game, you have to go fast the first two hits, and then you must get it in with one last hit. It will say "But wanting to achieve your goal, you eventually have done it." You will get 10G. The items are Kitchen Knife (3ATK) and A Jacket (11DEF) Navy Blue (Intensity) The Intensity soul is a soul color used by Defense. With Intensity, you can ignite for 7 seconds, causing Orange attacks to heal and Blue attacks to deal double damage, having a 8 second cooldown. Intensity's items are the All-Seeing Glasses (4 DEF, nullifies KR) and the Viper Gloves (4 ATK, hits 3 times). In the flag game, getting the Navy flag will say "It was a hard fought battle, but 'Ball' Just wasn't Intense enough to keep up." It will then give you 15G and a Bisicle. Lavender (Undying Suffering) The SOUL of Undying Suffering belongs to Akarish-Dinok. Through this negative SOUL, you will get slower and your vision will be darkened by each turn, when your vision is completely black and if you were hit by an incoming attack, you'll get poisoned but if not, your SOUL will return to its normal state. There are no associated items regarding this particular SOUL but if you find this SOUL somewhere within the deep sections of Snowdin Forest, you will be granted by the passage of using the SOULs of the dead through difficult obstacles. Burgundy (athletic) This Soul is owned by Sparksdragon. When you get this soul (by fighting two monster at the same time) your speed and attack goes up by 5 and your defense goes down by 4. Other then that nothings changed.The associated items are a soccer ball (1 more attack then the current weapon) and football (1 more defense then the current item) helmet that are randomly dropped by monsters. (You can not have more then 1 of each) Olive Green Soul (Wisdom) The Olive Green Soul is possesed by people who are known for great memorisation and intelligence. This soul is quite rare, as only a few have an olive soul. When your soul is olive in battle, you need to move around. After you do so, when you press a key, the SOUL will shoot that way. The SOUL can move whilst moving, allowing you to move around more. The Ball Game strategy is to move slowly at the start, whilst being careful, then sprinting towards the Hole at the end. The flag reads: "Analyzing your surroundings, you create a strategy to finish 'Ball Game'. You recieved 30G." Brown Soul (Hope) This Soul is owned by people who have hope and are optimistic. Items of this Soul includes a Boomerang (Which does 5 damage) and a headband (Which make your defense rise to 12.) Dark Green (Adventure & Exploration) The Dark Green SOUL is used by Deidra in battle. When you are using it, overlapping, seemingly random lines will fill the Bullet Board and the player cannot move off of the lines while dodging attacks. If you are using the Dark Green SOUL in the menu, you will be attacked as you navigate. The associated items are the Worn Cloak and the Rusty Sword. To get the Dark Green flag during Ball Game, you must attempt to push the ball into multiple different locations before returning the ball to the hole. The winning text will read, "You went exploring with 'Ball' and found a new path to the finish line." Mint (Excitement) The mint green SOUL is ecitement, and is owned by people that are basically excited for everything, some may eve have insomnia. Currently, the only OC that has this SOUL is Conor. To get the mint green flag during the Ball Game, you have to get to there the fastest you can. The text will read "You and "Ball" were rather excited to win the game." Headline text Chartreuse (Flexibility) This soul is a sign of having the ability to adjust to a variety of situations and otherwise creative responses to difficult decisions. Chartreuse is primarily used by Neppato due to her creative thought process and ability to adjust broadly. Upon being transferred into chartreuse, SOULs will have to orbit around certain objects. These objects are coloured charteuse like the SOUL. The SOUL can jump between objects in a close radius, given there are multiple shapes to jump between. To transfer between objects you must press either X to get the closest object or press an arrow key, which will jump you to the closest object in that direction (given it's in range). The Ball Game lacks a chartreuse flag, and Omega Flower does not have a Chartreuse SOUL section. This implies the SOUL type is not entirely human, and perhaps may be artificially manufactured, whether through a Monster's scientific efforts or another's more spiritual methods. Dark Pink (Pacifism or Disturbed) This SOUL shows you're a nice, pacifist, person.The associated items are, the RED HAT, from Snowdin, and the HITTING BOW (Pacifist or Neutral) or BLOODY BUTTERKNIFE (Genocide) from Gerson. With the bow there are no arrows so you hit with it. You can lose your trait if you go through genocide. If you go through genocide your trait changes to Disturbed/Phsycotic. In the ball game if you get a Dark Pink flag it says the following: "The ball saw you were a nice person and help you achieve your goal." (P or N) Or "The ball was scared of you and ran away." (G) The original idea was the Bumblebee soul, but I didn't like that idea. In the Omega/Photoshop Flowey fight when the Pink Soul appears you see bow hitting each other and there's only one safe spot. When you press ACT it heals with green MERCY buttons. The battle style with this soul is different. It's like the Flowey fight, there is no bullet board. Cyan and Royal Blue Striped (Megalomaniac) This SOUL shows you have a bad thirst for POWER! You only get this SOUL if you go through Genocide 7 times. The accosiated items are the BANNANNA GUN, from Gerson, and the CHOCOLATE SCENTED BUNNY EARS, from the Ruins. If you when the ball game and get this SOUL'S flag it reads: "Ball saw all your power and tried to fight back, but you were too strong." In the Omega/Photoshop Flowey fight Bannanna's appear and shoot out apples. When ACT is pressed it does nothing. Megalomaniac! This SOUL'S battle style: Same as Yellow Soul except shoot apples. Magenta SOUL (Heroic) This SOUL shows you're a heroic person. The associated items are DUSTY GLASSES and the TOY DAGGER. This soul belongs to Undyne. If you finish the Ball game and get a MAGENTA FLAG it reads the following: "You heroically helped 'Ball' home and he re-payed you." You also earn 20 gold. Battle Style: You can only 2 directions, because you have the green SOUL'S shield. You move the shield with W A S and D, and you move the SOUL with the arrow keys. Emerald (Benevolence) This SOUL is wielded by Grace from what we now for now. When it changes to emerald, the player must repel attacks away from them. The items representing the SOUL are the Rolling Pin and the Fragnant Apron. If you finish the Ball Game and you get an emerald flag, the text reads as "You saw the Ball in need and you responded it with kindness, leading it to its home." During the Photoshop Flowey segment, three rolling pins will spin, creating a trail of flour, then it forms into balls of dough and fall. If the ACT button is used, the dough transforms into bread, healing the player. Category:Canon Category:Community